my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanamaru Atsuki
Hanamaru Atsuki(花丸暑気) 'is a student in U.A High School under the Hero Course and Class 0-A. Appearance Atsuki's could easily blend in with the others due to no striking features. Starting with her hair, it reaches to what seems like her chest. It isn't really confirmed since her hair is smoke at the ends. Its painted dark purple since birth. It is not that dark of a shade but it's a warm looking purple. Moving on, her eyes are shaped to be rounded with a small curve. She can have quite the gaze if she were to furrow her eyebrows. But she rarely does that kind of expression so her face doesn't have that angry and scary aura. Her lips are small and thin. Rarely dry. Her whole skin tone is quite pale. Perhaps it's from the Hanamaru Genes as the family bloodline is known to be always closely related to flowers but she has a natural lavender scent. Her clothing style is simple. She usually gets dressed up by her aunt due to how peculiar her aunt is at fashion and how she enjoys dressing up Atsuki. She eventually got used to the style and buys her own clothes. Its very trendy and colourful type of clothing. She mostly prefers skirts and dresses. Her hairstyle is quite limited due to the presence of the smokey ends. Despite liking dressing up nicely, she doesn't enjoy photos. She has a social media just because some of her friends had and she wanted to join them. She rather has a slim body even though she has a big appetite. Atsuki only dress up when she's going out with other people or to far places. If she's going to a place that's nearby or a store that she is familiar to, she would wear something more casual and comfortable. Personality Atsuki is well known for her quiet and shy personality. She can fumble and mumble a lot on the first meeting. She takes a lot of time just to warm up to people. She is diligent and works hard through her quietness. Due to her silence, she is very observant and pays attention to her surroundings. She works better alone but of course, she gets a big boost with people that she enjoys being around with. She can be a chatty one if she's excited. That emotion is a whole other Atsuki. She only gets very open with her aunt at home. It would be a rare side to see her so bubbly. Nevertheless, she enjoys being happy and excited more than feeling gloomy. She doesn't favor negativity from other people as well. She's a person who gets happy from seeing happiness in other people. If any of the people she treasure is sad or feeling down, she would feel down as well. Talking about her treasured ones, she'd do anything to protect them. Atsuki is also a person who'd place others above her ownself. Atsuki is definitely not one with the sharp tongue. She doesn't like to use vulgarities although she is okay with hearing it. Sometimes she may say it by accident. Though the only harsh thing she would consider that she will ever say is 'shit'. She says that usually when she messes up. She is well-mannered and speaks politely. As much as she tries to be nice, she can be blunt without realising herself when she's arguing with anyone. Her words may get straight forward and direct. She would of course fumble and stammer around to apologize upon realisation. She'd never want to hurt someone unless it is required.Atsuki can get hung up in the past a lot. She would always remember what she has done before in the past and never forget about the past. Even after apologizing,she would still feel regret. Though, Atsuki has a bad habit of bottling up her all her anger or any other negative emotions. She rather not feel angry at others as she didn't want to make anyone feel bad. One of her biggest fear is being judged. She has stage frights,is really nervous when she has to speak to a big number of people. Her confidence is low despite her personality. You can say she's afraid of her true self. Which is why she stays silent and in the shadows frequently. She's afraid that people wouldn't like how she is. Staring at her during presentations definitely does not help her. Other than being afraid of judged on her true self, she is very insecure of her voice.She is indeed different in battle. She does not feel as much anxiety as to usual. In fact, when she's focused in one task, she gets less anxiety. Her mind just swaps to thinking straight. Despite all of these however, she still hesitates and doubt her techniques or plan of action. She still has those negative thoughts. In summary, whenever she's in battle, she knows what to do. But she hesitates and doubt her plan. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Atsuki is a naturally quiet and attentive person. She does not speak a lot and enjoys spennding her time observing others in social situations. This habit of her allowed her to move silently and stealthily, as well be observant. Her eyes can notice movements in her smoke field and detect her target easily. Even if her physical strength is not that great, Atsuki 's stealthiness and speed makes up for her weakness along with her intelligence. * '''Observant: '''Through observing others in social events, Atsuki has learnt how to easily read the room atmosphere and other people's feelings through their facial expressions or body language. During her free time, she would also watch videos on reading other people and ways to tell if someone is lying. Currently, Atsuki is also trying to learn sign language. '''Intelligence: ' At a young age, Atsuki had been giving books about the Laws And Government. Her family never had other types of books due to their background hence it was the only thing she read. Growing up and reading the books, Atsuki grew a liking towards non-fiction and informative books which made her buy more and read more. Due to this, she is more knowledgable in Hero Laws subjects and knows quite a lot about the world. Her japanese is also great and for her to master her quirk, she also studies a lot of chemistry and science. Quirk Gas Phase(kisou,気相•きそう): Her quirk grants her the ability to emit various types of chemical gases through transforming her limbs into smoke. The gases would only be in the smoke and not affect anyone or anything out of the smoke. If wanted, the radius can be expanded through sacrificing her lung capacity. To "make" the gases, she would have to work out the different chemical formulae in her mind. This means that if she wants more variety of gases to emit, she would have to memorize the different components in the gases. The carbon dioxide in her body would be reformed to form the other gases. If not enough, she'd have to sacrifice other gases in her body. She has developed her quirk further and has been able to make simple compounds and chemical reactions. Super Moves * 'Explo-dioxide(エクスプローダイーオクサイド) ': Atsuki emit Methane through her smoke and lights up a match anything to produce heat which would cause her smoke to explode. She can use this in a way that she had trapped her target in the smoke or surrounded them with her smoke before causing the explosion. * 'Enenra(煙々羅) ': This happens later in the story when Atsuki is in a dire situation hence manages to fully unlock her quirk. In this move Atsuki simultaniously transforms her body parts into smoke back-to-back, within short amount of time which makes an illusion as if her whole body is smoke. Certain parts that her opponent had aimed for would be smoke to avoid injuries whilst the other parts would be solid and be able to counter attack. However, in this move, her head would be smoke as well which blocks out her sense of hearing, sight, and taste. If her torso is smoke, it would block out her ability to breathe. (Similar to Mirio but she is able to only block out a few and not all of them) Stats Equipment '''Hero Outfit: '''Atsuki's Hero Outfit exposes her arms fully. This helps as she would be able to avoid attacks and can slip away from an opponent's grip. Her top is loose as to make sure she can easily breathe. She has 2 belts with 6 pockets to store support items. Atsuki also wears a skirt around her waist for aesthetic purposes. Her pants are thin and made out of special material to assist her. She also has matching boots. Atsuki has a cresent moon-shaped crown on her head. This is also her mask. Her hero suit colour is dark and similar to her smoke so that she would not be easily spoted in her smoke field. * '''Atsuki's Mask( 暑気の月覆面): '''the cresent shaped crown on her head is actually her mask. The sides of the mask stretches down to the side of her face. There are buttons on the right hand side which acts as a control panel for the mask. One of the buttons is to switch on the masked mode or switch it off. When the mode is switched on, a translucent purple window slides down similar to those in a car. It completes the whole mask. On the top of the crown also acts as an aire vent to filter air when she switches on the mask. The remaining three buttons are the rest of the modes that is only visible to the user with the mask down; heat vision, tracker vision, and a holographic list of chemical formulae for reference. * '''Atsuki's Tsuit wordplay (暑気のツートー): '''Atsuki's pants are made out of a special material. It is skin tight and has tiny holes that are made specially to let her smoke leak through. The material on her pants also helps with minimising the chances of straining Atsuki's muscles and makes her move more swiftly with less risks because Atsuki tends to stretch her muscles and pull her hamstring. * '''Atsuki's Boots (暑気のブーツ) : '''Atsuki's boots also have tiny holes to allow smoke to leak through and create a low smoke field. She can scatter some of the small nails and blades on the floor and cover them with the low smoke to make traps. * '''Atsuki's Belt (暑気のベルト): '''In Atsuki's 6 pockets, 3 of them are filled with small weapons such as darts, nails, and matches , whilst the other three are filled with support items such as bandages, and pills. The last one is usually empty. During winter, she would fill it with heat packs. She also hangs a rope-like item on the belt for a support weapons History Around 18 years ago, a child of a villain couple was born– the first child of The Smog Villain, Tox and The Withering Villain, Hanahaki. Hanamaru Hirō was their first son. He was their treasured one. Both parents made sure to take care of him with tons of love and affection. They protected him. He was Atsuki's elder brother. However, two years after he was born into the world, another child came in. Atsuki's parents claimed her to be an 'accident'. Tox only wanted a son to keep their family going and her son to be a future heir of their villain organization. Despite having two children, the married couple only focused on spending time with their son. Their daughter, Atsuki, was left alone. My mother left me in her older brother's care. He was the third son of the family with the alias 'Astron'. Despite being in the middle of a competition with his other brothers to decide the new heir, he was still a good caretaker for me. He fed me and kept my health in check. He didn't spend any more time with me not unless if it was to make sure I'm healthy. In my free time, I was always given books by him to read. Books of which a child wouldn't understand– books about the world and politics. About Hero Laws and Villain information. It was all about the change in world views the moment quirks appeared in the world. There were also underlined words, annotations and notes in the book itself written by her uncle. A few years passed by. At the age of seven, Hirō was still quirkless. Their parents were slowly losing hope. That was until they heard that their forgotten daughter had manifested her quirk. In an instant, they changed to focus onto Atsuki instead. Of course, after five years of being ignored by her parents, she was happy. She was blinded. The moment she showed them her quirk, they were overjoyed. Just like that, Atsuki and Hirō switched places. For about the next four months, Atsuki was pushed around beyond what any other five year olds could ever do. They made sure she was pushing my limits. They made her emit smoke continuously, make thicker smoke, anything. Atsuki had already read the books she was given. She had already planned to run away once she grow up. But the moment she got her parents' attention, everything she thought of and read about was gone. Especially her mother. Atsuki's father was rather calm. He was a silent killer. Tox focused a lot on Atsuki. Perhaps more than what her brother would've received. By the next year, Atsuki started to go out with them. Tox began dragging me into her villain works. Hiding her in small dark places just to make a smoke field which would distract others in the area, hide their appearances and unknowingly to the little 6 years old girl, it's also suffocate others. Her mother knew yet she did not once mention about the possibility of killing others. The smoke field Atsuki made was what she taught her– thick, continuous smoke. Being a child, she was also covered in the smoke. That was how she first started to damage her health. It carried on for a few months before Hirō manifested his quirk. The day Atsuki turned seven, my brother went out on a mission with his parents and Atsuki. His quirk was the ability to breathe out smoke. Anyone who inhaled his smoke would forcefully cough out petals;like hanahaki. They'd experience the disease for a few seconds then. Together, they mixed the smoke they both emitted and did much more damage than their mother could. But one day, Hirō decided to go against them. In the middle of a mission, he pushed Atsuki into the smoke field, took off her gas mask and brought her somewhere noticeable. Before he pushed his sister down, he said, " 10 years. I'll come back. " . It happened before they left too. Hirō pat his younger sister's head and apologized. Atsuki was confused and never understood his words during both times. Soon, she fainted and was found by the Heroes who came earlier than expected. Her parents and brother managed to escape. By the time Atsuki woke up again, she was in the hospital. There were some people outside the room. It was night time so she was hesitant to check. Nonetheless, the little child crawled out of the bed and opened the door to find her mother and two other unknown people arguing. A brief summary of their conversation would who would be taking care of Atsuki from now on. Coincidentally, she ended up at the hospital where her aunt and uncle was working in. Her uncle was arguing with Tox, saying how it will be damaging to Atsuki if she kept staying with her. Beside him was young Ayame, Atsuki's aunt who was 15 at that time. After countless exchange of words, it came to a conclusion that Atsuli would be under her uncle's care until Ayame graduated high school. At that time she was still in her last year in Elementary School hence her uncle did not allow her to drop out just for Atsuki's sake. That was the moment Atsuki was saved for the first time. Her uncle was clearly forced to take care of me. Seeing Ayame fighting to take care of Atsuki made her see her as the hero that she has read about in the books. Somehow she felt relieved. Everyday, she'd visit Atsuki and get to know her. The more time she spent with her, the more she wanted to be like her– someone who saves kids like Atsuki who were suffering unknowingly. What Ayame told Atsuki was a summary to make it simple for her to understand. "Your family was and will always be hurting you. " was what she told her. Atsuki believed her not until she crossed paths with Hirō a few years later. The day she had our sports festival. While on her way home, someone called Atsuki out– Shinko Mayu, a second year in Shiketsu High. Beside her was someone she'd recognize anytime. It was her elder brother. At that time, she hated him. He hurt Atsuki the most. The day they started working together as kids, Atsuki was glad. She was hoping that one day they would be able to be a duo. But he was the one who badly damaged her lungs. Mayu was able to make sure Atsuki listens to him and occasionally support his explanation. Thanks to her, Tox's plans were exposed. She was the daughter of the owners of the hospital Atsuki was in. Being a year older, she hung around the hospital a lot. She was observing Atsuki from afar. Eavesdropping on her parents, sneaking around to learn about her situation, Atsuki can't blame her. She too would be curious for why this five-year-old girl is staying in the hospital for two to three years. Mayu was able to put the pieces together with Hirō's knowledge. When they told Atsuki what was her mother's motives, for the first time in her life have she hated someone so much she wished she could suffocate them. Her mother's quirk isn't hers She was born with her own quirk. A quirk similar to Atsuki's but instead, she could control and convert the air around her instead of using her own breath like her daughter. However, she did not know how to use it. She never knew what her quirk truly was until her parents pitied her and started to find ways to help her. Perhaps even swap her quirk. And they did. They did countless experiments on Tox and she never stopped them. She was the one demanding to keep experimenting until her quirk is altered.The organisation had to sacrifice many of their members for her to swap quirks with. To pay them all, she promised to give birth to a son and train him to be a suitable heir. As a result of the experiments, she also started to behave differently. She was still sane, but barely . Atsuki's father was able to keep her calm most of the time, hence they got together. She still only looked for sons which meant Atsuki was indeed a simple mistake. If it weren't for her quirk being manifested first, her mother would most likely have another child or sacrificed Hirō instead. The reason behind her focusing on Atsuki was for the sake of strengthening the quirk so that it'd be accepted by the villain. Trivia * Atsuki's Prototype version was meant to have a blood-related quirk and be childhood friends of Himiko. She was also given the name Ayatsuki Tsuno. * Atsuki's Aunt, Ayame, works as a fashion stylist and occasionally a photographer for a magazine. Sometimes she likes to dress up Atsuki and do photoshoots with her to help her boost her self-esteem. * She is shipped with Kaminari Denki :^) ''' Category:Students Category:Quirks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students